


Padfoot's Spiked Collar

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry finds something interesting in Sirius' old things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot's Spiked Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Half-Baked Patchwork Fic](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nimori/169103.html) challenge on LiveJournal.

Harry didn't like Grimmauld Place; he never had. It was dusty and smelly and it had made Sirius unhappy and his mother's portrait still screamed for no reason at all. He didn't like it, but it was still Sirius' house, and he didn't want to leave.

He told Remus this, the third weekend he was sent to help Remus pack the Order's things.

"We have to leave, Harry," said Remus patiently.

"But why?"

Remus sighed quietly and set the box he was carrying on the seat of an armless, brocade chair.

"The house didn't like Sirius, but it had to respect the fact that Sirius was the heir," said Remus. "Dumbledore is afraid the house might not be safe now that Sirius is... gone. It might not be inclined to behave without him."

"I don't believe that," said Harry. "It didn't behave when he _was_ here."

"Also, if Fudge clears Sirius' name like he's promised, and does it publicly, like Dumbledore wants, Narcissa Malfoy may remember this house exists," continued Remus. "If she does, and she makes a claim for it, it would be better if we're already gone."

"I don't want Malfoy to get Sirius' house," said Harry. "It should go to you, or me, or someone he actually cared about."

"Yes, well," said Remus wearily. "If Sirius left a will, I've not found it. Without a will, it goes to Narcissa Malfoy if it goes anywhere."

"What about Tonks?"

"Tonks doesn't want it, for one," said Remus. "She could have a better claim, since Andromeda was older, but you never know with the Ministry. Besides, the house dislikes her more than it disliked Sirius, because of her father."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't, Harry," said Remus. "But honestly, as much as Sirius hated this place, I don't think he'd want us hanging around here, thinking about him."

"The Order's new place is quite nice," he went on. "It's a bit out of the way, but there are no shrieking portraits and no mad house-elves. It has a bit of a garden out back, and--"

"Yeah, all right," interrupted Harry. "Where do you want this box, then?"

"Those are Sirius' things," said Remus, peering at the contents. "Put them in the entryway."

"You're not going to throw them out, are you?" asked Harry.

"No," said Remus, picking up his own box. "I've my own room at the Order's new place. It's quite big, I can keep them there."

Harry nodded silently and started for the door. He and Remus stepped forward at the same time and collided. Remus' box, full of books from the library, landed right-side-up, but Harry's tipped over, the contents spilling all over the floor, and Harry landed square on his arse.

Remus stared at the mess for a moment, at Harry sprawled on the floor, and he started to laugh, sinking into the brocade chair with a soft sound and a cloud of dust.

"Oh yes," grumbled Harry, tossing a hairbrush into the box. "It's quite funny."

"It is, really," agreed Remus, snickering.

Harry glared, and hefted a gold pocket-watch menacingly before dropping it into the box. He added bundle of letters tied in twine and a a key-ring holding what looked like a Gringotts key, then stuck his hand between Remus' feet for whatever had rolled under the chair.

"Here, I'll take that," said Remus quickly, as soon as he got a look at it.

Harry looked at it and frowned. It was a dog collar, black leather about a half-inch wide, studded with small metal spikes. It was pierced with a small ring that held a circular tag, and _Padfoot_ was etched on it in neat, block letters.

"I never saw him wear this," said Harry.

"He... didn't, um, wear it all the time," said Remus. "Give it here."

Harry shrugged, walking toward Remus on his knees. He held the collar out, but the tag flipped over, revealing more writing, and Harry snatched it back.

_Property of R. J. Lupin_

"Really," said Harry, lifting an eyebrow.

"Harry," said Remus slowly. "I, um--"

"S'ok, Remus." Harry shrugged again and waved him off. "I kind of figured."

"What?"

"Well, actually, Hermione figured," explained Harry. "Christmas last year, when you and Sirius gave me that gift together. She said... well, that you two were probably... and after I thought about it, it made sense, really."

"Brightest witch of her age," grumbled Remus, his face bright red. "We were going to tell you, but something else was always more important, what with Voldemort and everything. After Sirius died, I figured there was no point bringing it up."

"It's fine," said Harry, turning the collar over in his hands. "I guess he only wore it for you, then."

"Harry."

"It looks a bit small," continued Harry. He studied it for a bit, then unbuckled it. "Did it really fit around his neck?"

"Yes, Harry," said Remus urgently. "Why don't you give it here?"

"Wait, I want to see."

Harry reached up and fastened it around his neck. Remus flushed a brighter shade of red and made a funny, wheezing noise in the back of his throat.

"It's a little tight," said Harry, running a finger between the leather and his skin. "It must have been tighter on Sirius. He was bigger than me."

"Harry," said Remus desperately. "Please. Take that off and put it in the box."

"When did he wear it, then?" asked Harry, ignoring him. "When you two were in bed?"

"Harry!"

"I wondered, you know, what you two looked like," he went on. "I thought about it a lot, after Hermione figured it out. I wanted to see, but I was stuck at school, and then Sirius--"

"Harry," interrupted Remus sharply. "We are _not_ going to talk about this."

"Why not?" asked Harry. He tugged at the collar again, and Remus drew a sharp breath.

"Because I said so."

"Nobody tells me anything," complained Harry.

Remus growled and leaned forward, yanking Harry toward him by the collar, his finger threaded through the ring piercing the leather.

"Don't try that with me, you nosy little sod," said Remus quietly. He released the ring to slide his finger under the leather. "I've always told you plenty. More than I probably should have. But some things are just not your business."

"Sirius was my godfather."

"Yes, he was," said Remus, pulling Harry closer, until he was kneeling between Remus' legs with his hands on Remus' thighs. "All the more reason for you not to know what he got up to at night."

But Harry had to know, now. He'd wondered for so long, and Remus was here, in front of him, talking in a low, gravely voice he'd never heard Remus use before, and Remus was close, so close, his breath whispering over Harry's cheek.

"Did he like you to pull on it?" asked Harry. He felt dizzy, lightheaded; Remus' finger under the collar was making it too tight, and it was difficult to breathe. "Did he like you to throw him around?"

"Yes," growled Remus, his voice hoarse and low. His lips grazed Harry's ear, and Harry's cock hardened. "He loved it. He begged for it."

"Oh God, Remus," Harry choked. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, seeking friction, and when his cock brushed against the edge of the chair's seat he rubbed against it, shuddering, his fingers digging into Remus' thighs.

"What?" asked Remus. "What do you want? You want me to touch you like I did Sirius?"

"Fuck yes," begged Harry. "Please."

Remus put him on his feet, hauling him up by the collar and an arm. Harry swayed, breathless and still dizzy, but Remus steadied him with hands on his waist and guided him into his lap. Harry could feel Remus' cock as soon as he sat, hard and pressing up against his arse, and he squirmed, making Remus growl.

"Sit still, you little slut."

Harry balked at that, but his cock throbbed, arousal mingling with his indignance and embarrassment. Remus slipped his finger under the collar again, pulling his face down, and Harry's half-formed protests were stolen by Remus' mouth.

Remus kissed Harry hard, his tongue pushing roughly between Harry's lips, sliding slickly against Harry's own. Harry yielded to it, his mouth falling open, moaning when Remus' teeth grazed his lower lip. Remus began rocking his hips, grinding his cock into Harry's arse, and Harry shifted in his lap, pressing down and rubbing against it.

"You're just like him, you know that?" hissed Remus. He pulled harder on the collar, and dropped his free hand down to work on Harry's button and zip. "Eager, just like he was. Have to have everything now."

"Yes," agreed Harry, pleading. "Now. Please, now."

"You want me to touch you?" asked Remus, against his lips. "You want me to put my hand on your cock? Stroke you until you come all over us both?"

Harry shuddered, his body threatening to come then and there, and he nodded. He couldn't quite speak, Remus had worked two fingers under the collar, making it almost impossible to breathe, and the noise he made when Remus' hand wrapped around his cock was strangled and broken.

"The first time Sirius and I did this, we were fifteen," said Remus. "He was confused. Nervous. Said he thought he might like me better than he liked girls, and could I please let him touch me a bit so he could sort himself out."

Remus' hand worked as he talked, stroking up and down slowly, his thumb circling the head, making warmth race dangerously through Harry's body. He had three fingers under the collar now, knotted together to pull the leather tight against Harry's skin, and Harry grew more lightheaded, his vision swimming a bit.

"He kissed me a little, put his hands in my pyjamas," continued Remus. His mouth was still close to Harry's, stealing the little bit of breath he had. "When he was done, he asked me I'd touch him, so I did. I flipped him over, pinned his wrists. Kissed him hard, tongues and teeth, and I bit is neck. Sucked on it. Touched him everywhere but where he wanted, told him he'd have to beg me for it."

"He gave in finally," said Remus, pulling his hand away from Harry's cock. " _Please touch me Moony_ , he said. _Please touch my cock_."

"Oh God, Remus," whispered Harry, his hips straining toward Remus' hand. "Please."

Remus touched him again, his hand curling tightly around his cock. He removed his fingers from under the collar, replacing it with his thumb, sliding it around until it was just under the tag.

He pressed down hard, pushing against Harry's windpipe. Harry's mouth dropped open, trying desperately to take in the air Remus was stealing, and Harry stiffened in Remus' lap, torn between thrusting into Remus hand and pulling away.

"He loved it when he couldn't breathe," said Remus, smiling against Harry's cheek.

There was a strange rush in Harry's ears and his vision started to sparkle grey and white around the edges, but his cock ached at the same time, his body straining toward release even as it struggled to take in air. Remus' grip was stronger now, firmer, both the hand on Harry's cock and the hand around Harry's neck, and for a strange, panicked moment, everything seemed to stop as Harry's balls tightened and his cock pulsed.

Remus released him then, loosening the hold on his neck as he twisted his other wrist and pulled hard on Harry's cock. Harry came, his orgasm hitting him like an Unforgivable, air rushing into his lungs as he spurted over Remus' fingers.

Harry tipped forward, leaning against him, and Remus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He began to shift in the chair, taking advantage of Harry's limp, boneless state to arch and rock his hips exactly how he pleased. He came quickly, after thrusting against Harry just a handful of times, moaning quietly and nipping at Harry's neck.

"You all right, Harry?" asked Remus, after a long pause.

"My neck hurts," said Harry peevishly.

"Yes, well," replied Remus. "I did tell you not to ask."


End file.
